


Ochronię cię

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: YAY! i want Prompt! Ziall-Zayn zauważa że z Niallem zaczyna się coś dziać (zaczyna bywać smutny, czasami płacze, gdy chcą zrobić “to”) i, pewnego razu Zayn wchodzi do łazienki i widzi jak Niall się okalecza za pomocą żyletki Pyta go czemu to robi ale on zaczyna bardziej płakać, Zayn domyśla się że może to mieć związek ze przeszłością chłopaka ( o której prawie nic nie wiem ) Napiszesz praaaaawda ? Wymyśl jakieś zakończenie, i niech Zayn będzie taki delikatny i troskliwy Kocham. xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ochronię cię

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, za którymi kryło się mieszkanie jego przyjaciół. Nacisnął na dzwonek, a po chwili drzwi domu zostały otwarte.  
\- Cześć Zayn – w wejściu pojawił się chłopak z burzą loków na głowie i zielonymi oczami.  
\- Hej Harry – posłał mu słaby uśmiech – Nie przeszkadzam?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wejdź – przesunął się robiąc przejście dla bruneta.  
Ściągnął buty w przedpokoju i udał się za przyjacielem do kuchni.  
\- Harry, rusz tutaj swój leniwy tyłek – usłyszeli wysoki, zachrypnięty głos – Ile mam na ciebie czekać?  
\- Na pewno w niczym nie przeszkodziłem? – spytał niepewnie spoglądając na zielonookiego.  
\- Na pewno, sprzątamy z Lou na strychu, ale możemy to dokończyć później – zaśmiał się – Zostaw to i chodź tu! Mamy gościa! – krzyknął wychylając głowie z kuchni.  
Po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawił się szatyn o niebieskich oczach.  
\- Zayn – uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Cześć Louis.  
Harry wziął się za robienie herbaty, a Lou i Malik zajęli miejsca przy stole.  
\- Co się dzieje? – niebieskooki uważnie przyglądał się przyjacielowi.  
\- Muszę z kimś porozmawiać – westchnął – Nie wiem co się dzieje z Niallem. Martwię się o niego.  
\- A konkretniej? – dopytywał się loczek.  
\- Od jakiegoś czasu chodzi przygnębiony, w nocy ma koszmary, kilka razy nakryłem go na płaczu. Nic jednak nie chce mi powiedzieć. Uważa, że wszystko jest dobrze. Dodatkowo, za każdym razem jak chcę się z nim kochać, czuję jak jego ciało sztywniej, po czym z płaczem ucieka. Eh…co ja mam zrobić. Martwię o niego, ale Niall niczego mi nie ułatwia.  
\- Ile to już trwa? – Harry postawił na blacie kubki z herbatą i zajął wolne miejsce przy stole.  
\- Prawie miesiąc. Na początku myślałem, że mu przejdzie, ale…Boję się, że zrobi coś głupiego…  
\- Może powinieneś zabrać go do psychologa? – zaproponował szatyn.  
\- Może…Nie wiem, skoro nie chce mi powiedzieć co się dzieje, to nie wiem, czy powie komuś obcemu.  
\- Wiesz, czasami łatwiej jest się zwierzyć komuś, kogo się nie zna.  
\- Muszę to przemyśleć – sięgnął po swój kubek i upił z niego odrobinę.  
*****  
Wrócił do domu, ściągając buty i odkładając klucze na szafkę. Wszedł do salonu z nadzieją spotkania tam uroczego Irlandczyka, ale nikogo w nim nie zastał. Kuchnia również była pusta.  
\- Niall? – nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział.  
Krążył po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu swojego chłopaka. Zauważył, że drzwi do łazienki są uchylone, a ze środka dochodzi ciche pochlipywanie. Wszedł do środka i to co tam dostrzegł przeraziło go.  
Niall siedział na podłodze w dłoni trzymając żyletkę i robiąc kolejne krwawe ślady na nadgarstku. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, a z ust wydobywał się cichy szloch.  
\- Niall! Przestań! – wykrzyknął podchodząc do blondyna.  
Horan z przerażeniem patrzył na mulata. Właśnie został nakryty przez swojego chłopaka, na samookaleczaniu się. Żyletka wypadła mu z ręki, spadając na łazienkowe płytki.  
Zayn wziął go na ręce i posadził na pralce. Wyciągnął bandaże i wodę utlenioną, po czym zaczął opatrywać rany chłopaka.  
Po wszystkim wziął blondyna na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni, gdzie posadził chłopaka.  
\- Niall, kochani, dlaczego zrobiłeś? Co się dzieje? Błagam powiedz mi – ton bruneta był zdesperowany. Tak bardzo chciał pomóc ukochanemu, ale nie wiedział jak.  
Irlandczyk zamiast odpowiedzieć wybuchł jeszcze większym płaczem. Malik od razu go objął i przytulił, głaszcząc uspokajająco jego plecy.  
\- Ciiii, kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze, jestem przy tobie – szeptał blondynowi do ucha, czując jak ten mocniej się w niego wtula.  
W pewnym momencie coś mu zaświtało w głowie.  
\- Ni, czy to co się ostatnio dzieje, ma jakiś związek z twoją przeszłością? – nie wiele wiedział na ten temat. Wiedział jedynie, że dzieciństwo chłopaka nie było najszczęśliwsze.  
Niall, nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie pokiwał głową.  
\- Kochanie, chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie wiem jak, dopóki nie powiesz mi czegoś więcej.  
Blondyn odsunął się odrobinę od Zayna i spojrzał w jego oczy.  
\- O-on w-wrócił – wyjąkał.  
\- Kto?  
\- M-mój o-ojciec – odpowiedział pociągając nosem i ponownie wtulił się bezpieczne ramiona swojego chłopaka.  
\- Ni, co on ci zrobił – czuł jak ogarnia go gniew. Domyślił się, że skoro Niall się tak zachowuje, to znaczy, że musiał zostać skrzywdzony przez własnego ojca.  
\- J-jak b-byłem mały, o-on m-mnie… - głos mu się załamywał – o-n m-mnie w-wykorzystywał s-sek-seksu-seksualnie – ponownie wybuchł płaczem.  
Zayn czuł, że blednie, jego żołądek ścisną się w supeł. Równocześnie ogarniała go ogromna wściekłość. Miał ochotę zabić ojca Nialla. Jak ktoś mógł skrzywdzić jego chłopaka, tego słodkiego i wiecznie uśmiechniętego Irlandczyka.  
\- Czy…czy teraz też ci coś zrobił – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- N-nie. T-tylko m-mnie n-nachodzi – poczuł lekką ulgę.  
\- Skarbie, dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?  
\- B-bałem s-się. O-on mi g-groził.  
\- Damy sobie radę skarbie. Następnym razem jak tu przyjdzie nie wpuszczaj go, tylko od razu mnie o tym poinformuj, postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. Jeśli nie zaprzestanie poinformujemy policję. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby ponownie cię skrzywdził. Ochronię cię.  
\- O-obiecujesz?  
\- Tak kochanie, obiecuję. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy i nie pozwolę, aby coś ci się stało.  
Niall ponownie odsunął się od mulata. Spojrzał swoimi zapłakanymi, błękitnymi oczami na chłopaka i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Kocham cię Zayn.  
\- Ja ciebie też i to bardzo.


End file.
